Teardrops on my guitar
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: Jack Barakat is in a coma, his younger sister Kelsey Barakat is finding it hard to cope. What's going to happen?  Rated T, just to be on the safe side.


I had never cried so hard in my life.

My older brother Jack was in a coma, he may never wake up.

I had treated him like a piece of shit lately.

It was just because I felt so left out everywhere I go, especially at school.

Everyones always boasting about all the friends they've got, their boyfriends and all the parties they've been invited to.

And do any of those things apply to me?

Well, no.

I looked at Jack, he looked so helpless lying in the hospital bed.

I shook him gently.

"Jack please wake up," I cried.

He made no movement at all.

"I'm sorry I've been treating you like a piece of shit, it's just I'm finding life so hard, I can't cope, you're so lucky compared to me, you've got loads of friends, you an awesome girlfriend and everyone likes you, it should be me in your position not you," I said.

I then started pacing around the room.

I then looked at myself in the mirror.

I had long black hair, three earings on the side of each of my ears, a nose ring and brown eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am your sister Jack," I said.

Suddenly the door flew open.

I looked and saw Jack's friend Zack walk in.

"Oh, sorry Kelsey, I didn't know you were in here," Zack said.

"It's okay Zack, come in," I said, realising my voice sounded hoarse.

He closed the door as I sat down.

There was a long pause.

"You look like hell Kelsey," he said.

I sighed.

"I always do," I mumbled.

"Mainly cause your eyeliner has smudged big time," he said.

"I'll just put on my sunglasses on the way out," I said.

He gave a slight laugh.

I looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry I don't really talk to you a lot," he said.

"It's okay," I said.

I then looked at the clock.

"I gotta go," I said.

I then put my hoodie on.

"Call me straight away if he wakes up," I said.

"Sure," he said.

"See ya," I said as I put my sunglasses on and walked out the door.

XXXXXX

As I opened the door the usual household riot began.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" my dad roared.

"I told you where I was going! I went to see Jack! But you never take any notice of your ugly bitch of a daughter!" I screamed.

I then ran up the stairs crying.

XXXXXX

A few hours late it was getting dark outside.

Suddenly a room in the house next door suddenly filled with light.

I then saw Zack walk into the room.

He didn't seem to notice me me sitting there.

He then suddenly took his shirt off.

Wow.

He then looked directly at me.

He smiled and waved.

He opened his window and motioned me to open my window.

I opened my window and smiled at him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I miss Jack," I said.

"We all do," he said.

"I mainly miss him because he can make the worlds greatest buritos," I said.

Zack laughed.

"Except there was one incident when he was watching an inapropriate film and he almost ended up fucking the burito," I said.

Zack started laughing harder.

"Try not to fall out the window," I said.

"I'll try not to," he said in between laughs.

I then gave a laugh.

"I guess tommorows the first day of the school year," I said.

"Yeah, can I come round tommorow morning so we can meet up and walk to school together?" Zack asked.

"Yeah that'll be awesome," I said.

"Cool, well I gotta go now, I'll see you tommorow," he said.

"Okay bye," I said.

He waved then shut the window.

XXXXXX

"Kelsey wake up,"

I opened my eyes and Zack was lent over me.

"Erm, what are doing here?" I asked.

"School, we have to leave in like ten minutes or we'll be late," he said.

I looked at my clock.

"SHIT!" I shouted.

I then got out the bed and started going through my drawers.

I then got out my VersaEmerge tank top, Blink 182 hoodie and jeans out.

"Zack get out of the room!" I shouted.

"But-"

"OUT!" I shouted.

XXXXXX

9 minutes later I came out the bathroom.

"Let's go," Zack said as I got my bag out of my room.

We then rushed down the stairs and out the door.

When we were half way there someone crept up on me and tickled me.

I screamed.

I then turned round saw Jack's other friends Alex and Rian.

"Oh my god! Did you have to do that?" I exclaimed.

"It was Alex, not me!" Rian exclaimed.

"It was not!" Alex exclaimed.

"Was too!" Rian exclaimed.

"Wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was too!"

"Aha! You admitted it!" Rian exclaimed.

"Oh dammit!" Alex exclaimed.

"Are they usually like this?" I asked Zack.

"Unfortunately," Zack said.

I giggled.

XXXXXX

Me and Zack walked into our Biology class and sat down at the back.

Our teacher then called out the register.

"Jack Barakat?" she said.

Silence.

"Kelsey Barakat?" she said.

"Here miss," I said.

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

I didn't say a word.

"Miss Barakat I do not apreciate that you're ignoring me," she said.

Zack held my hand.

"He's in a coma," Zack said.

"Well that is not an excuse for her to ignore me," she said.

I felt tears coming through my eyes.

I then ran out the room.

I then hid in the janitors closet.

I cried so hard.

"Jack please come back!" I cried.

_"Don't cry over me sis, get on with your life and I'll be back before you know it," _

The voice belonged to Jack, but I knew I was only imagining things.

That made me cry harder.

I want the real Jack, not a voice in my head.

The door then opened slowly.

Zack then came in.

"Kelsey, I was worried sick about you," he said sitting on the floor next to me.

"I need Jack, I need him to make me laugh and comfort me," I whispered.

"I know you do Kelsey, but listen to me, he's gonna come back, I promise you," he whispered wrapping his arm around me.

"When?" I asked.

"Well, it depends about when he decides to come down from the land of buritos," he said.

I gave a slight laugh.

"Come on lets go," he said pulling me up.

**BOOM! Well thats the end of that chapterrrr! I'll try and update sooooooooooooooon!**


End file.
